Viva Las Vegas
by Shyranae
Summary: ONE SHOT, if Yami and Bakura went to Vegas, there wouldn't be much left afterwards


_Am I the only person to have this idea?_

_It came about while I was watching an episode of 'Las Vegas', all of a sudden I wondered what would happen if Yami and Bakura ended up in a Las Vegas casino. This rather odd one shot was the result. _

_So without further ado: Yami and Bakura do Vegas, enjoy the carnage._

Viva Las Vegas

Yami stepped out of the heat into the cooler interior of the casino. The heat outside didn't bother him, he was well suited to the desert. The same went for Bakura who was watching the sweating people around them with distain.

'You sure this is the place to be?' Bakura asked, and Yami once again silently cursed Yugi for making him take the Tomb Robber along with him. The grumpy spirit hadn't shut up the whole way through their flight.

Still there was one advantage to him being here. Anything that Yami couldn't win, Bakura would just steal anyway.

With this thought Yami stepped up to the Reception desk and asked for his room, which had been booked in advance.

Bakura easily caught up with Yami's sweeping stride, 'You didn't answer my question Pharaoh.' He snapped.

'Yes, Bakura, this is the place to be.' Yami said flatly and turned into the casino. He was hit with a wall of noise. There were people everywhere, flashing lights and ringing bells set the air afire. Yami's eye brow rose and he smiled. Allowing his instrincts to guide him Yami ended up at a poker table.

Yami studied the game for a few minutes, learning the rules. Bakura was glaring at him, but Yami ignored him for as long as he could. Finally he snapped, 'What?'

'This sucks.' Bakura told him.

Yami rolled his eyes, 'you don't have to stay here, I didn't think gambling was your thing, go find another way to entertain yourself. Anything goes remember.'

Bakura thought for a moment and a slow smiled spread across his face. Yami knew that smile all too well, it meant mischief was on its way.

'How much of an anything goes?' He asked, looking at Yami out of the corner of his eye.

'Anything Tomb Robber, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.' Yami replied without really paying attention.

If anything the smiled widened, 'Excellent.' The albino slid off into the crowd. Yami smirked and after fishing into his pocket for the five hundred dollars that he had been given to start gambling he sat at the table in front of him. All his friends in Domino had joked that he really only needed to start with five dollars. None the less they were all expecting him to come home with at least a million. So he had a week to win as much as he wanted. THe memory of his friends laughing faces only encouraged him; Yami was the King of Games after all.

The dealer flicked two cards out in front of him, and Yami glanced at them. A dangerous smirked twisted his lips. Game on!

* * *

By the end of the week Yami had learnt a few things about Vegas:

One: Don't win too much too quickly, it drew attention. He had now settled down to winning two million dollars each day, from each of five casinos. Yami had received a call from Yugi the other day asking why their bank balance had suddenly multiplied 'like rabbits on an aphrodisiac.'

Two: He didn't like the slot machines, the noise and the luck wasn't his style. Yami preferred poker and he was good at it. As was traditional he hadn't lost yet.

Three: Never take an ancient Egyptian thief king to Vegas and then tell him to keep himself occupied.

By the end of their first day, their suite was half full of bits and pieces that Bakura had taken. From the looks of things no one who entered this hotel or its adjoining casino left with any of their valuables. The only good point was that no one had seemed to have noticed anything was missing. Privately Yami was waiting for Bakura to work out how to steal the show car.

He had been on the verge of booking a second room just to store all the extra stuff, there wasn't much room left in this one.

They were eating breakfast, which had been brought up by room service, though Yami had carefully not allowed the woman to come any further than the door. Bakura was looking around the room thoughtfully. Yami smirked, 'How are you going to take all this home?' He waved a hand around the room.

Bakura shrugged, 'I figured I would mail it to myself, or you could buy us a private plane to fly it back to Domino. The second idea might be cheaper.'

Yami grinned, 'Well figure it out soon because we are booking out and heading home in an hour.'

Bakura growled, 'So how much have we ended up with?'

Yami leant back and counted, 'I'm not sure just how much you've stolen, but I've won about eighty million dollars. Looking at all this stuff, I'd say you got at least twenty million. So we haven't done too badly.'

Bakura cackled, 'We should buy Kaiba Corp, just to piss him off.'

Yami smirked and pushed his plate away, now there was a thought. 'You still haven't told me how you plan to get his all home, don't forget we have to get it out of the hotel.'

Bakura laughed again and he waved a hand, the Millenium Ring flashed and everything disappeared carefully stored in the Shadow Realm. 'We aren't super powerful Shadow Lords for nothing, Pharaoh.'

Yami shrugged and picked up his bag. 'Shall we.' Bakura took a final look around the room before following him out.

When they hit the lobby both their eyes settled on the show car. It was a red Ferrari and it proudly sported a big sign. 'Cannot be Won.'

Bakura glanced at Yami, 'What do you think Pharaoh, shall we end with a bang?' Holding out his bag for Yami to take.

Yami smirked and hooked his fingers through the strap. 'Let's.' The Tomb Robber's personality was a little infectious.

Bakura swaggered off into the crowd and Yami moved along the line to book out.

There was a shout from behind him, but Yami didn't turn around. Instead he carefully picked up their bags and began to walk towards the doors. The powerful rev of an engine sounded behind him. Yami's peripheral vision picked up Bakura's white hair blowing as the Ferrari took off from its stand towards him. As it sped past, security people running after it, Yami threw the bags into the back and leapt into the passenger seat.

Within an instant they were smashing through the glass doors and were into the street.

Bakura held out a pair of sunglasses for him. Yami took them, there was a high probability that they had been stolen from the security guard in the suit who was now trying to get his car started to follow them. The two spirits threw back their heads and whooped and cheered as they sped off into the desert.

* * *

_Okay that was weird, but I had to get it out of my head so that I could concentrate on my other story._


End file.
